The Girl Who Wasn't Good Enough - A Team Plasma Fanficton
by FlareScientistH
Summary: Bianca's desperation to be a trainer pushes her to the edge as her friends become better and better trainers. Then Ghetsis comes along and promises to help her. Is Team Plasma the answer she's been looking for?
1. It's Called A Facade

**Chapter 1: It's Called A Facade.**

"Oshawott, use Tackle!"

Face flustered, the trainer stood across the beaten battleground. The sharply-dressed connoisseur watched, trying to keep his calm, professional composture despite his growing desperation.

The Pansage fell to the floor, making a muted thud as it hit the polished wood. Cilan smoothed his hair down whilst grinning sheepishly.

He reluctantly withdrew the tiny monkey-like Pokemon in a flash of red light.

"Wow...is it already over?" he questioned, mentally recounting the battle.

The trainer's smile inched across his face, leaking into his eyes.

Amongst the crowd, a girl watched on. Her face was frozen in a look of awe. Her eyes, a jade amongst a white ocean, almost sparkled, lost for a moment in the heat of the battle. Her eyes glazed over, she stared enthralled, almost in a trance.

The thud brought Bianca plummeting down to earth. Her wonder turned into momentary shock as she realised what had happened. He'd won. Hilbert had actually won.

Bianca couldn't quite believe it. She'd known her friend had been passionate about being a trainer but this... this came naturally. She glanced over at Cheren, her heart leaping a little when she laid eyes on his handsome face. She turned back to Hilbert, hiding away her desperate thoughts, as if Cheren could read her mind.

The two trainers crossed the battlefield and shook the other's hand warmly. Hilbert's uncontrollable grin matched Cilan's watery smile, laced with regret.

Hilbert was a brilliant trainer.

Bianca revisited the last words in her head as if they were foreign.

Watching on, she felt something almost pain within her. No, not a pain. A longing. A desperate, reaching longing as if there was someone inside her, trying to grasp out at something non-existent infront of her.

Hilbert's footsteps echoed in the hall, each sound imitated by the walls.

The pain spread across Bianca's frail body like an infection she couldn't fight.

Hilbert passed under the archway leading out into the corridor, confidence egding his gait.

Bianca stood up to go, unsteady on her own feet.

* * *

The faint lighting of the restaurant was a welcome contrast to the sharp floodlights of the battlefield. Cheren led the way to the entrance, where Hilbert was already waiting.

Bianca, trailing behind almost reluctantly, fought to control the thoughts that messed with her mind, hiding the tears they pushed forward. Fixing her green beret, she let Cheren open the door for her, smiling weakly at his chivalry.

The rain pattered down despite the sun. Striaton City was surrounded by a thick forest of pine trees, binding the small city in. A few tall buildings stood across from the gym, painted in a dull pewter.

Hilbert faced the three connoisseurs, seemingly too absorbed in his victory to notice his friends' arrival.

Cilan had regained his professionalism by now and was explaining the TM they gifted to the victorious trainer. The TM was Work Up and, as usual, was a move they showcased during the battle.

Extending a closed fist, Cilan, taking a small breath in, smiled at the trainer who'd beaten him. Steadily, he opened his fist, revealing a slim metal badge, painted in gold. Three coloured stones were planted in the metal, each the representative colour of the three Gym Leaders' chosen type.

Hilbert took the badge graciously and gave a small thankful smile to the brothers.

He turned around, almost catching Bianca off-guard. Luckily, she managed to paint a warm smile on her face just before he ran over to her and Cheren, trainers splashing in .

"Could we possibly see?" Cheren politely asked, clearly intruiged by the affair. Hilbert gently handed him the symbol of victory, a proud look in his eyes. The black-haired male, who held the badge carefully in the palm of his hand, allowed the light to glisten off the edges.

Almost as if he'd just remembered she was there, Cheren handed Bianca the badge. Taking it in her shaking hands, she stared at it for what seemed like ages. The cold metal felt foreign in her hand, as if it wasn't supposed to be there. For a moment, it didn't feel like it was her that was holding the badge, as if she was looking through eyes that weren't hers.

She felt a familiar feeling. The feeling she didn't want to feel again. The pain spread across her, getting faster and faster the more she stared at the shaped metal in her hand.

Hastily handing it back to Cheren, she nodded her silent congratulations at Hilbert, who had been looking at her expectantly.

"Right, we better be off then. I believe your next battle is at... ah! Nacrene City." Cheren remarked, pointing them both in the direction of a picturesque route.

Hilbert, ecstatic at the idea of continuing his journey, ran on without looking back. Cheren rolled his eyes at his friend's excitement. Just as he was about to jog along behind, he felt a soft hand touch his arm timidly.

"Bianca?"

Bianca had so many things she wanted to say. So many things she wanted to tell him. Her brain screamed at her to say something, reach out to someone but she knew she couldn't worry him. Not while he was in this mirthful state.

"Do you mind if I wait behind and meet you later? I... promised someone I'd meet them." she fibbed, forming the lie reluctantly. She stared at Cheren. Could he see she was lying? She'd never had to lie before, let alone to the smartest, most analytical person she'd ever met.

Cheren stared back at her for a moment, taking in Bianca's honest blue eyes.

"Sure!" he responded awkwardly. "We'll meet you in Nacrene. Call me when you're in town."

And with that, he walked away.

* * *

Bianca felt empty. That was the short way to put it. Why had she pushed Cheren away like that? It felt like someone had stabbed her through the heart and not taken the knife out.

Not wanting to stay in the public eye any longer, she ran into the trees that bordered the city. The pine branches seemed to reach down to her as she passed under, into the shadowy forest. The trunks surrounded her like bars in a jail cell. What gaps there were in the dense foliage were barely big enough for her to squeeze through.

She ran and ran, desperate to get away from the town that haunted her ambitions. Frail twigs snapped and damp leaves muted her footsteps. Her heart was banging against her ribcage, as if it was trying to get out, making a sick symphony as it was accompanied by her heavy, rapid breathing.

Her legs ached as she came to a halt in a small clearing. Edged by trees, the clearing provided no protection from the onslaught of rain as it pooled at her feet.

Bianca fell to her knees and cried.

Mud covered her damp clothes, turning them an odd shade of dun. Her beret had fallen to the ground, leaving her head unprotected.

Bianca didn't notice.

Her father was right, she wasn't a trainer; she never would be. Pulling a small Pokéball out of her bag, she stared at it hopelessly. She didn't understand. What made her different? Why her? A thought she regretted as soon as it came out forced its way to the top of her mind, taking up her thoughts.

What happens now?

* * *

Barely hidden on the outskirts of the clearing, the man looked on, curious. A long cape covered his frame, blowing subtly in the wind.  
Like a hawk stalking its prey, he observed the girl in the clearing with an odd intrest. She was clearly going through some sort of trauma, a death maybe? No, he corrected himself, even better. She was staring at her Pokeball.

A failed trainer.

The man smiled to himself. This was going to be easier than he had imagined. He stalked to the other side of the clearing until he was facing her. As her head was bowed, she didn't notice him at first.  
Excellent.

* * *

Bianca caught sight of the shadow in the trees. As she began to realise he'd been watching her, she hastily picked herself up and drew herself to her full height. As if that mattered.

The man was a giant, towering over her as he stepped out of the shadows.  
"Pleasant weather, isn't it?" he asked, with a kindness unsettling the now seemingly tiny girl. She recognised his voice from somewhere but she couldn't quite place it. "You look confused. What's your name?" he pushed, one red eye boring into Bianca.

"Why should I tell you?" she challenged, meeting his gaze through tear-stained eyes. It was hard to look confident and composed when you'd just had a breakdown.

"You are scared. It is reasonable. You have every right to be. But you needn't be scared Bianca."  
The arrow hit home. How did he know her name? How much did he know?

"I sympathise with you Bianca." he continued, despite shock flashing momentarily on her face. "I really do. Do you not see what a society we live in? Non-trainers are cast out and are given menial office jobs or the like."  
He drew his gaze back down to Bianca.  
"I do apologise. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ghetsis. I believe we met in Accumula Town."

The pin dropped in Bianca's mind. Yes, he gave the speech about Pokemon freedom. That's where she had recognised him from.

He smiled at her, a smile that almost seemed fake. But no, she shouldn't think that. He was just trying to help her.

Right?

* * *

It was going brilliantly. The girl was blinded by her need for someone to support her. The easiest way to get to someone was to give them what they needed. This was almost too easy.

"Bianca, where are your friends? I thought you were with someone when you turned up at Accumula." he questioned strategically. He knew the answer but he asked the girl anyway, using her name to gain the trust he needed.

Bianca looked at the man, who had now crouched down to her level. Her eyes welled up again. "They left without me." she responded, tears flowing freely again.

"Now why would they do that?" the lie formed easily, as if it was rehearsed.  
Rather than responding, the girl looked away and began to sob again at the pain of remembering her friends.

After a moment of faked consideration, Ghetsis spoke: "Come with me Bianca."

Bianca looked up at him, her jade eyes full of hope.

And nodded a silent yes.


	2. Worry

**Chapter 2: Worry**

The rain hadn't stopped since they left Striaton.  
The route they took was one of the shortest in Unova, providing a straight path to Nacrene. A few trainers scattered about had given the travelling trainers a challenge, one or two causing them to make a few trips back to the Pokemon centre.

Cheren half-watched as Hilbert explored the grassy areas, keeping an interested look on his face.  
But his mind was elsewhere, replaying his last conversation with Bianca over and over in his head.

He watched her green eyes in his head. He could see something behind them. Could he? Doubt enshrouded his memory like a storm cloud. It wasn't normal for Bianca to be like this, to make up some lie. No, he corrected himself. Bianca wouldn't lie.

Wouldn't she?

Cheren made a mental note to call the professor when they got to Nacrene. If anyone knew where she was, it was Professor Juniper.

* * *

Hilbert walked back to where Cheren was standing, snapping the dark-haired male out of his daze. A content look told Cheren that he had done what he had come to do. He held a Pokeball in his hand, what sparse light there was glinting off the sphere.

At Cheren's realisation, he let out a Lillipup, its large round eyes surveying Cheren confidently. A tiny little tuft of tawny hair strayed from its ear, dripping with water in the downpour. The Lillipup, holding itself high with an overinflated confidence, poorly hid its naivety.  
Like trainer, like Pokemon, Cheren thought to himself. Although he had clearly noticed Bianca's disappearance, it didn't seem to be worrying him.

Or was he overreacting? Cheren couldn't tell any more. The whole situation may be just a case of him worrying too much. It probably was, wasn't it?  
Cheren sighed, dispelling his worry, the sun shining desperately in his head again. He composed himself and walked on alongside Hilbert.

* * *

Unlike the last gym, Nacrene City's gym, housed in an immense museum, almost acted as a beating heart to the vessel. It was almost ironic really, for a room so filled with life to be in the centre of a building filled with dead artefects. It was interesting to say the least.  
Hilbert had run into the museum after exploring the city that surrounded it, his excitement almost tangible. Spinning around just before he got to the gym's door, he spotted Cheren, with a slight repentant smile, standing by the museum's entrance.

"Go ahead Hilbert. I've just got to make a couple of calls. I should be with you before your inevitable victory," he said with a slight wink added to the last sentence for encouragement. "You'll be fine. You're an amazing trainer Hilbert, go show the world what you've got!"  
Hilbert gave a slight smile back, zipping his jacket up before waving Cheren goodbye and heading back towards the gym.

To tell the truth, Hilbert was worried. He may not have the most diverse of facial expressions, nor was he the most talkative of people, but inside he was worried. First, Bianca disappears without a word mentioned to him, then Cheren misses one of his gym battles, to contact someone he hadn't spoken about. Of course, Hilbert didn't expect them to tell him everything, but he could tell something was off.  
He wished he could talk to Cheren about this. But he didn't know how to start. Or even where to start.

He couldn't perform right. He knew that, even as he was walking toward the door.  
It echoed in his every footstep.  
His worries clouded his mind.  
His breath came out heavy.

And in that moment, he almost gave up.

* * *

Cheren was seated in the Pokemon Centre, staring at his Xtransceiver like it was something completely and utterly foreign. The watch had felt heavy on his wrist since he had left Hilbert as his mind seemed to be unable to think of something else.  
The red bordering the watchface smiled at him with a reassuring gleam.

Collecting himself, Cheren tapped at the screen, waking the tiny device up. Sliding the contacts down and down for what seemed like longer than it was, Cheren took extra care to make sure he spotted the professor's name on the list. An alphabetical ordering system would be ideal.  
The professor's name came up. Cheren stared at it with a momentary hesitation, his mind going numb for a second or two.

He clicked the button and watched in panic as the call went through.

"Hello Cheren!" the words brought a silent dread to the boy as he did his best not to show it. "How can I help?"

A moment of awkward silence lingered over the phone as Cheren took a moment to think.

"Che-"

"Yes, hello," he said, quickly composing himself, "Sorry, was thinking a moment there. I'm just wondering, nothing important," just my frirend disappearing with barely any warning, he thought to himself. "have you met with Bianca lately?"

"Oh. No I haven't Cheren. I haven't seen her since you all set off from Nuvema Town. Why, may I ask?"

Cheren's heart plummeted. In his head, he had planned it out, drawn out where it would go. He'd imagined that Bianca would have just met with the professor, and when Cheren phoned her, the professor would inform him that she's on her way to Nacrene now.

But she wasn't. The professor hadn't seen her, she hadn't called or left a message and Cheren had no way in hell of knowing where she was now.  
A slow realisation dawned on Cheren.  
He was missing Bianca.  
Missing her a lot more than he thought he would.

And now Professor Juniper knew something was wrong. Kicking himself for not thinking this through, Cheren hurriedly produced a response.

"Oh it's fine. It's just, well, you see," he slowed down a little to give himself some time. "Bianca's Xtransceiver is broken. She can't contact any of us and, you know, when she's at the other side of Route 3, it's almost my job to worry about her, even just checking up on her once or twice."

Phew.

"OK Cheren! Well, call me if you need anything else, and if I spot a large green beret on my next trip to Nacrene, I'll be sure to let you know!" she finished, smiling at her little, pointless joke. Cheren did not laugh with her.

"Thanks professor. Goodbye for now!" he hastily hung up, mentally congratulating himself for the quick save. A stormcloud hung over the boy. It felt as if the downpour was going to hit him any moment.  
Phone Bianca. Phone Bianca.

His mind repeated it over and over.

This is exactly what he didn't want to do. He was probably overreacting.

Then why did he phone the professor?

Why did he abandon Hilbert?

Besides, he couldn't show Bianca he cared: she'd get the wrong idea. He wasn't going to show he was vulnerable from a trivial event.

But why was caring bad?

Was he... afraid?

He almost felt as if he was on autopilot as he mindlessly found Bianca between all the contacts on his Xtransceiver.  
And before he knew it, it was ringing.

"Hey Cheren."  
Bianca's voice floated through the speakers.

"Oh, um, hey Bianca. I was just... well, wondering..." at this point he had taken to making weird hand gestures with his words. "You know, was just wondering when you'll be here!"  
Yep, that was fine. He had asked his question without anything that should have set off any alarms in Bianca's head.

"Oh. I don't know yet. I don't know how long I'm going to be here. I'm not missing much, I'm sure."

"What?" Cheren responded, confused at Bianca's callous remark.

"I didn't mean it like that." she blushed slightly. "I just meant that there's no point in me being there for Hilbert's next battle when I already know the outcome."

"Support?" Cheren offered, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I wish. I can't do anyhting Cheren. I'm a pathetic trainer. I can't do anything."

What had happened? Bianca, positive, happy Bianca was bringing this mentality? What was she doing? Where was she? "Bianca, you're not useless!" Cheren was raising his voice a little now.

"Yes I am Cheren. You and Hilbert both are amazing trainers. Don't let me hinder you."

"But Bian-"

"Don't try and flatter me."  
The tone of her voice had changed, its edges sharp.

"Bi-"

"Don't Cheren!" she shouted through the phone. "I'll phone you when I get to Nacrene! Like I said I would!"

Cheren started to panic.

A man's voice rang out from the other end of the Xtransceiver. "Bianca? Who's there?"  
The man's voice was rough and cold. Certainly not the voice of someone who would be trustworthy. Alarm bells rang in his head, warning him desperately.

"Who's that?" Cheren responded, watching the shock as Bianca realised she could hear the man.

"Nobody. B-"

"Bianca, who is that?"

"Bye Cheren."

"Bianca, tell me the truth!"

"Goodbye Cheren."

She was clearly losing her patience now.

"Who are you with Bianca?!"

At this, she gave a small sigh and shot a pained look at him over the phone.

"Don't."

And Bianca hung up.


	3. Breakdown

**Chapter 3: Breakdown**

Bianca stared at her Xtransceiver, watching her reflection in the black abyss. Her hair had lost its usual cheery bounce and had been dyed a murky blonde from the rain. Her clothes, still soaking, were a muddy mess. As she didn't have a change of clothing that hadn't been ruined by the water that had seeped into her bag, she was forced to stay in the clothes she came in.  
The room she was sat in was sparsely furnished, with simple wallpaper, a thin carpet and a few items of furniture. She herself was sat on a worn sofa, her back to the doorway to the only other room.

"Bianca?" Ghetsis' voice rang out again, the unforgiving sharpness of his voice jolting Bianca upright. She stood up and hid her hand behind her back, realising he'd seen her staring at her Xtransceiver. She noticed his cloak was dry. Hospitality clearly wasn't part of his lexicon.  
"Who was that?"

She meekly glared at him, forcing unpleasant memories of the call to the back of her mind, "Nobody"

Ghetsis wasn't fazed with her defiant response. "Then I presume you were just talking to your Xtransceiver, as you do," he simply returned, raising an eyebrow and staring at Bianca's quickly-blushing face. "I'm here for you Bianca, not against you."

"It was nobody you should be concerned with," she countered with a feigned confidence.

At this, Ghetsis strode over to a chair facing her and sat down so she was now looking down at him. He pointedly stared up at her and spoke with a tone which Bianca couldn't quite tell if it was concern or malice.

"He clearly hurt you."

Bianca digested this slowly, wondering for a moment if he really cared. Then alarm bells began to ring in her head.

He? How did Ghetsis, a man who a moment ago had been asking who she was calling, suddenly knew she was calling a boy? Bianca shot Ghetsis a look of worry and confusion.  
"How did you know I was calling a boy?"

* * *

Ghetsis realised his mistake too late.

He? What sort of intelligent person makes such a glaring blunder?  
He was just praying that Bianca was naive enough.

That's why he had picked _her_.

Thinking quickly, he made a casual excuse.

* * *

"It was a male voice Bianca. Don't take me for a fool."

Bianca nodded slowly and apologised for her quick assumption. Ghetsis gave a nod in response and then stood up, pacing away from her. Just before he reached the door to the other room, he stopped and let out an exaggerated sigh. Bianca, who had sat back down again, slowly peered up with a slight interest.  
"I realise you may not want to speak about this Bianca. I know its... sensitive. I understand completely..." he let out another sigh. "Just talk to me if you feel the need."

And with that, he walked off.

* * *

Bianca didn't respond. That was a good sign. She was clearly considering it.  
He just had to wait.  
He smiled a little.

* * *

"Ghetsis..."  
Her meek voice was shaking. Almost immediately after she'd said it, she regretted it, wishing she could reel her words in before they hit the ear of the man in the next room, before he heard the plea.  
She was crying again, tears flowing like a waterfall down her pale cheeks, eroding both her dignity and her calmness. Her mouth seemed pinned down in an eternal frown.

Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the abyss of her mind, each step forcing memories into her mind.

_Thud.  
"Sure!" _his voice seemed so happy, so carefree.

_Thud.  
"We'll meet you in Nacrene." _his smile as he said this shot her point-blank in the heart.

_Thud.  
"Bianca, you're not useless!" _it almost seemed as if he belived those words.

A red eye glared at her, almost as if it was staring through her soul. She watched as he spoke the words that she'd been longing to hear.

"What's wrong Bianca?"

* * *

By the time that she'd finished crying, blurting out desperate pleas to Ghetsis her between each sob, her eyes were red and puffy and felt like they were going to implode. Words flung themselves out of her mouth almost uncontrollably, memories she had never told anyone accompanied longings and thoughts, unlocked by a non-existent key.  
For the first time she could remember, Bianca felt free. The burden she'd been unknowingly trucking around for years felt cosiderably lighter, as if she didn't have a worry in the world. It was ecstasy.

Ghetsis had sat patiently through the barrage of complaints and opinions, cooly watching the situation, listening to every word, an oddly sympathetic expression on his face. He even managed to maintain his cool demeanour when the situation escalated to new heights.

It eventually got to the point where Bianca was gasping for breath, trying hopelessly to control her emotions. She just hoped Ghetsis didn't mind.

Once Bianca had slowed down to a soft pace, Ghetsis stood up and moved swiftly over to beside her. For once, the glare of his red eye seemed to be all she could focus on, her mind confused by the sudden silence of her thoughts.  
The edges of his mouth tipped up into a small smile.

"You've been through enough Bianca."  
Her eyes themselves seemed to plead to the man.

"Come with me. There is something I should show you Bianca.  
Her heart surged with newfound hope.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi guys! Things are heating up aren't they? I love doing this, you know?**

**I'd like to thank everyone for reading this, it really gives me the confidence and support to continue. I'd also like to thank Dan Brown for being my author encouragement, NateWantsToBattle for being my main musical encouragement and my friend Nancy for being possibly my most sarcastic supporter.**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this installment! I know it's short but, yeah. It's developing slowly...  
Break's over so the chapters are coming slowly. In the meantime, I'd love to hear what you think of this! Constructive criticism only please!**

** FSH**


	4. Savior

Chapter 4: Savior

Bianca couldn't sleep that night. She dreamt of the place Ghetsis had promised to take her.

She couldn't quite fathom what had happened that day. Just that morning, she had been so enthusiastic, cheering for Hilbert with her whole heart. As if it was the only thing that mattered.

She recalled the feeling, the slow pain plaguing her body, haunting her mind.

She recalled the facade, so simple yet so hard.

She recalled the lie.

The lie.

She knew she'd never forgive herself for what she'd done. In the space of 12 simple hours.

But tomorrow was another day. A day where things would change again.

She shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind, shuffled around a little on the rough material of the sofa, pulled the blankets closer to her and willed herself to sleep.

They set off early the next morning. It wasn't raining any more but the remnants of yesterday's downpour still hung in the air.

Ghetsis had opted to change clothes to help them fit in - well, as much as they could. He had chose a black pair of combats, a simple grey hoodie to cover his face and had switched his usual beige loafers for a pair of trainers, which looked like they had been worn for the first time.

Bianca, on the other hand, was still wearing her usual clothes. So much for caring.

Ghetsis was taking Bianca through a rather unconventional but fast route, deciding to trace the eastern coast of Unova. They would make for Undella Town, stay there for a couple of days then head back out to finish their journey.

Bianca, wary as to attract attention, kept her head low, flinching every time she saw someone even slightly reminiscent of either Cheren or Hilbert.

They reached the outskirts of Striaton, the familiar forestry practically smacking Bianca across the face with a wave of unpleasant deja vu.

Ghetsis calmly slipped between the two thick trunks that almost acted as a moss-adorned gateway.

Bianca, on the other hand, was more cautious, her eyes drawn to every movement, her mind aware of the rather awkward way she had chosen to approach the forest, squeezing through the trunks as if they were blades.

Bianca walked on, the trees becoming more of a comfort the further away she got from Striaton. She watched the sky go by above her, the grey wisps of cloud flowing throughout the blue backdrop.

A few Pokémon played in a patch of grass nearby, chasing each other around and racing one another.

In a patch of glowing light, a tiny Mienfoo lay asleep, its tiny chest moving slowly in rhythm with its soft breaths.

For a second, Bianca watched it, watched as the gentle wind played with its fur, as the ground let it lay placidly in amongst the grass. Bianca couldn't stop watching it. Her heart warmed up a little at seeing how peaceful the Pokémon was.

"Bianca? Are you alright? What's the delay?" Ghetsis's harsh voice cut through her moment of tranquility.

Not taking her eyes off the Mienfoo, Bianca simply muttered a quick but reluctant "I'm coming".

But as she was turning away, a figure snuck into her vision. She watched in horror as a Liepard, along with a smaller Purrloin, stalked toward the circle of sunlight in which the Mienfoo lay. The Liepard had a malicious glint in its eye.

That Mienfoo was in serious danger.

Before she could stop herself, Bianca launched toward the unaware Mienfoo, throwing her frail body in front of it. She knelt down and covered the tiny Pokémon protectively, having her back to the angered Liepard.

Big mistake.

The Liepard raised its clawed paw and brought it down on Bianca's back. Bianca slammed into the ground, letting out a pained scream.

By now, Ghetsis had spotted the commotion, and was walking over to help.

Bianca was writhing on the ground in pain, blood slowly seeping out of the wound. Her head spun like a broken ferris wheel. She soon lost track of which way was up and which was down.

All she remembered was a blade hitting the Liepard viciously, causing the Pokémon to let out a cry of pain and scurry off into the foliage, the Purrloin tailing closely, its tail between its legs.

Ghetsis began to assess her wound, the rip in her top exposing the gash.

But Bianca's focus was elsewhere. The Mienfoo had awoken, its eyes staring up at her with a mix of admiration and surprise. For a moment, she felt their hearts connect, as if she could see the Pokémon's soul.

It was like looking in a mirror.

She could feel herself lose consciousness. The darkness began to creep into her head, clouding her thoughts like a storm to a blue sky.

Pulling herself together, she reached weakly into her bag, which lay next to her head.

Out of it she pulled a necklace. The string was woven with multicoloured fibres, each one entwining with one another to form a line of delicate colour flowing in a circle.

The necklace held one small item on it. Bianca never knew where it had come from but she'd been given it by her father at the beginning of her journey and told it would help protect her. It was a crown of rock. Its jagged edges danced up and down, a flame frozen in stone.

Her shaking fingers pushed the necklace toward the Mienfoo with all the might Bianca could give. Through teared eyes, Bianca watched as the Mienfoo took the necklace and placed it on its tiny neck.

Then, as the darkness began to seep into her vision, Bianca watched the Mienfoo crawl slowly over to her, lifting the necklace with it.

And, in the last moments of her consciousness, the Mienfoo snuggled in the bend of Bianca's arm, felt its warmth, took a long breath of the woodland air, and let the darkness carry her to wherever she would go next.


	5. Nightmare

Chapter 5: Nightmare

Bianca woke up to a gentle movement, a slow but constant rise and fall.

She didn't know where she was or what she was lying on, but she knew she wasn't in a forest any more. Wishing for a few extra moments of peace, she kept her eyes closed and her head down and let herself drift as she woke up a little more.

Soon, her ears picked up the sound of water, the occasional sloshing matching with the movement.

Well that explained it.

But Bianca couldn't fathom why they were here. Maybe Ghetsis had chosen to detour?

Or maybe…

The setting Bianca awoke to turned her blood cold. She was alone, in a frail little boat, in the midst of an ocean, staring out into a black abyss.

No stars. No moon. No land. Nothing.

Bianca's heart beat faster with every detail. Each wave scared her more and more as she watched them hit the boat, the idea of sinking plaguing her mind.

She wished in her head for land to come into sight, for someone to sail in and find her, for anything.

But nothing came.

Bianca felt tears creeping up on her eyes again. She placed her head down on the wooden panels of the boat, curling her body up, hugging her knees. She just wished herself to sleep, hoping that wherever she was would be gone when she opened her eyes back up.

Then her blood froze. Her back. Hadn't her back been injured? But…

She threw her hand upon her back, her fingers finding it to be completely fine, as if the wound had never been there. Her blouse was intact and clean and there were no signs of any sort of injury.

She didn't understand. Where was she? What had happened? How long had she been unconscious?

Out of the corner of her eye, Bianca noticed a small circle of colour dye the waves. It was a crimson circle, bobbing up and down with the waves.

Out of curiosity, the girl gazed up into the black abyss of a sky. To her surprise, however, she now saw a ring of blood red, staring down at her like the eye of a hungry predator.

When she looked back down, however, the boat had disappeared and an edge to the ocean had sprung out of nowhere.

Bianca was now paddling frantically, trying to keep her head above the currents that tugged at her feet, threatening to pull her under.

The water had now reached above her chest, making breathing harder.

The ends of her hair dipped in and out of the water, almost teasing her.

The edge of the water was coming closer, slowly, but surely.

And then she was falling, plummeting to the ground.

She tried to scream, but nothing came out.

She tried to catch herself on something, anything, but there was nothing there.

She tried to close her eyes, at least, but fear paralysed her.

She was plummeting faster and faster. The ground was nowhere in sight. Just the unfathomable abyss of darkness for as far as the eye could see.

Bianca must have blinked, because the next thing she knew, she was stood back in Striaton City. Nothing was obviously wrong, the sun was shining, the sky was blue, it looked like Striaton and the red circle that had hung in the black abyss was nowhere in sight.

"Foo!"

A soft but hopeful voice sprung up from behind Bianca, the cry lifting her heart.

"Mienfoo?" she responded, searching her surroundings for the source of the voice. There wasn't a single Pokemon to be found. "Mienfoo? Mienfoo?" she cried out again, desperation creeping into her voice more and more with every cry.

"Anyone?!"

As if responding to her plea, a flock of people flooded into the city, each one walking straight past her as if she was non-existent. They started to close in on her, still not spotting that she was there.

Eventually, they came so close they were about to trample on her. She raised her arm to protect her head, but when she removed it, the crowd of people had created a circle around her. Then, all of a sudden, they began to chastise her for cowering away.

"Coward!" "Wimp!" "Baby!"

"Did your father teach you nothing about the world?!"

Her father. They wouldn't insult her father.

Her shame turned into petty anger as she hurled herself at the crowd. Moments before she hit, their faces dissipated, causing Bianca to reel back in shock.

A hundred hands reached for her, grabbing her and pulling her towards them. She flailed about madly, trying to resist the grips. Screaming loudly, she shouted for just about anyone.

Her failure just made the pulling force stronger, dragging her into the crowd, into a sea of faceless people.

With one last heave, she was suddenly able to shake off the mob. She ran fast in the opposite direction, only looking back to see if they were following her.

But they had gone.

Bianca kept on running, eventually reaching the labyrinth of back alleys that wove in and out of the city.

She ran for as long as her legs could take her, which was, unfortunately, not that far. She had only taken a few twists and turns when fatigue overtook her.

Slumping down against the wall of a nearby building, Bianca tried to get her breath back while recounting what had happened. By now she knew that this was all a dream, but she seemed trapped in it, as if it was a cage she couldn't find the lock to.

Sighing one last sigh, she got up on aching legs and headed toward the exit.

She emerged from the maze of alleys to find a very different city.

It was an old city, complete with beaten dirt tracks in the place of tarmacked roads. The architecture was ancient, the buildings built out of a material not too dissimilar to sandstone and the rooves were worn.

A derelict building stood to her left, split in two by a monochrome design. It was finished with two majestic black and white dragon heads forming the east and west wings respectively.

The buildings were abandoned and crumbling and there was not a person in sight. Bianca could hear long-gone screams ebb and flow with the soulless breeze.

Bianca stood in paralysed at the scene, taking it all in slowly.

She could feel something was going to happen.

Apprehension flooded her veins.

The dust swept in, clouding Bianca's vision. Only a few buildings in front of her stayed visible. Taking a few cautious steps along the beaten road, she tried to focus on something other than the thumping of her heart.

The monochrome building had come into sight, the dragon heads seeming more imposing the closer Bianca got.

But she wasn't focusing on the building.

A figure stood atop the crumbling edifice; its form barely visible. It was a black haze amongst the dust and bared a weird resemblance to an upright shadow. It appeared to have some sort of invisible strength to it.

And without warning, it vanished.

And in its place came a strained scream.

It cut through the air like a blade. The world seemed to stop for a second or two as if it was waiting for something.

Then something came

"Bianca!" it was a deep voice.

"Bianca!" it was louder now.

And then two figures limped in from the distance, one leaning helplessly on the other like a ragdoll.

The figures broke through the veil of dust slowly, steadily coming closer.

The one on the left was featureless, being nothing but an empty outline. The one on the right, however, was the figure of Hilbert.

How Bianca knew this, she was unsure. The left-hand figure was featureless just like its companion, but Bianca knew it was Hilbert. She just knew.

But she also knew he was hurt.

She tried to move, but she couldn't.

She tried to yell that she was here, but she couldn't.

She was suddenly aware she wasn't breathing any more.

Nothing seemed to work. She struggled against whatever was holding her back with no avail. All she could do is watch.

A cloaked figure strode out from the dust cloud with a frightening determination.

Bianca watched as Ghetsis approached the figures. Without a second of thought, he swung his cape wide over the scene, obscuring Bianca's view, and the world was black again.

* * *

Bianca woke up to a gentle rocking. Her heart started thumping again in anticipation. She didn't dare think of what would happen next.

But this time, she could feel something solid beneath her. Not the sort of fake 'there' that she had experienced during her dream: this time she knew something was actually there.

With all the confidence she could muster, she gingerly peeled her eyes open. Her retinas burned at the sudden onslaught of light.

Masses and masses of sand awaited her, flowing up and down into the horizon. The gold dunes reflected the setting sun, giving the world a reddish haze.

Bianca looked down. She was on a heavily-built Bouffalant, her limp body draped over its back.

Suddenly, the Bouffalant slipped a little causing Bianca to jolt up and let out a small squeal then land painfully on its bony back.

"Ah. She's awake."

Ghetsis' authoritative voice chased the ghosts of sleep out of her head. The Bouffalant halted sharply.

By the time that she came around, Bianca was staring uncomfortably at Ghetsis' eyepiece, the carmine tint spooking her into thinking about her dream again.

That black ocean…

The red moon…

The moon… Ghetsis' eyepiece…

It all seemed too similar to be comfortable.

She dispelled the thought out of her clouded mind. It was a dream. Dreams don't apply to the real world.

Well, at least they didn't the last time Bianca checked.

"Are you awake or not?" Ghetsis barked, still holding that eyeless gaze.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm… here." Bianca mumbled half-heartedly.

She moved to get up, but ended up dropping off the tall buffalo Pokemon on to the piles of sand beneath. Some of the tiny grains launched themselves into the air, the rest of them wriggling their way uncomfortably into her clothes.

And the wound on her back.

As much as it hurt, Bianca was more than pleased to know it was still there. At least she wasn't in that distorted nightmare any more.

"Get up, Bianca," Ghetsis boomed, clearly not moving to help Bianca up. Sometimes Bianca wondered why she'd put so much trust in that man, but so far, it seemed like something was coming.

"We're nearly at Undella Town. Don't stop now."

Bianca picked herself up, dusted the sand off her already-dirty clothes and headed on alongside the Bouffalant and its trainer.

She didn't know what would lay beyond Undella Town.

But she had a feeling it was good, despite the haunting dream.

Bianca didn't know it then, but Arceus was she right.

* * *

A/N

Well, what a chapter. Wonder what's coming next…

Just thought I'd say I'm sorry for the late publishing but I'm not going to discontinue this suddenly. If in the unlikely case I was going to, I'd notify you lot in advance.

Anyway, thank you for reading, I always love to hear what you have to say.

See you whenever we may next cross paths!

FSH


	6. Square One

The Girl Who Wasn't Good Enough

Chapter 6: Back to Square One

Cheren was worried.

There was no sign of Bianca. She hadn't called him, or made any effort to say she was OK. She'd just disappeared almost into thin air.

The two days she'd been gone seemed like lifetimes and, by late in the second day, a ferocious knot had appeared in Cheren's stomach with haunting thoughts of where she could be.

Hilbert hadn't been OK either. As much as he was hard to read, Cheren knew that Bianca's absence had affected him. His usually neutral expression turned into a pained one and he slowly began to lose focus.

He began to lose focus so much, in fact, that Cheren and Lenora once had to escort him out of the local gym and calm him down when he found himself almost unable to think straight. Hilbert hadn't been back.

The people outside sauntered about in the dusk light, the occasional person passing by in a callous, drunken joy. A couple of younger boys splashed in and out of the puddles that dotted the cobbles, daring each other to jump in a slightly bigger puddle now and then.

Cheren sat at the window of the Pokémon Centre, his copper eyes staring out onto the scene. His face was stained with the marks of worry and his eyes seemed permanently drawn down.

Hilbert was perched on the table to Cheren's left, a faraway look in his empty eyes. A few stray trainers seemed to cross his line of vision but he didn't seem to spot them; they didn't bat an eye at him either. His Pokéballs clung to his belt untouched, despite the fact the Pokémon inside were quietly desperate to help.

"Cheren?"

Professor Aurea Juniper walked into the building, attracting the curious gazes of a few nearby trainers.

Hilbert snapped out of his trance and a flicker of hope seemed to appear on his features. Cheren, slicking back his ragged hair, stood up and wandered over to meet the professor, warmly taking her extended hand. The professor flashed a quick but kind smile back.

"Fill me in."

Cheren wasted no time. He described everything he could remember concerning Bianca, from his earliest memory to the last time he'd seen her. Hilbert, unusually, also chipped in, giving a few insights that Cheren had missed. At the end of it, they'd spent close to a few hours and ended up telling Professor Juniper almost their entire life story.

The professor leaned over the table, hand on chin, thinking. It looked as if she almost knew the answer to the boys' riddle, but didn't want to say it. Her face then relaxed a little in submission to her thoughts and she brushed a piece of stray hair back in line with her fringe.

"I shouldn't say this. I really shouldn't: it's confidential information," she leaned in a little closer, so no one else could hear her, "But I think you have a right to know. Just…. don't tell anyone I told you, yes boys?"

Cheren nodded slightly, a sick eagerness overcoming him. He didn't want to admit it, but he was excited at the idea of Professor Juniper telling him secret information. It was like he was a child again. They were precious times.

The professor took a deep and thoughtful breath.

"Have you encountered Team Plasma yet?"

Of course they had met Team Plasma. That was a bit of a silly question, no offence to Professor Juniper. They were known nation-wide for their empowering speeches and convicted actions, however, had created a large fissure of controversy after a few of their fanatical followers going what the hierarchy described as "rogue" and trying to steal Pokémon off their trainers for their cause.

"The international police have been investigating into this 'Team Plasma' thing and they don't appear to be everything they seem…"

Just the thought of there being a police investigation made Cheren's heart dash forwards and backwards in his ribcage.

"Wherever Team Plasma goes, something happens. And not just something small. Mass Pokémon disappearances, people suddenly becoming 'enlightened'; believing that separation is the way for Pokémon to be happy. And now this. It just all seems too…" she trailed off and looked at the boys, her eyes stricken with regret.

Cheren went quiet, no sound in his head save for his breath. His usually over-active thoughts halted, as if responding to the information. When he spoke again, his voice was trembling and was on the cusp of breaking.

"So you're saying… you're saying… you're" hearing it out loud just made it hurt more "you're saying that that's what could have happened to Bianca?"

Professor Juniper didn't respond. She simply met Cheren's gaze, then Hilbert's.

Cheren couldn't hold on any longer. His heart, having been grasping at the edge of an abyss, plummeted. It fell beneath the reaches of his ribcage, no longer protected. It was falling hard and fast and didn't seem to want to stop.

"Excuse me, professor, Hilbert…" Cheren stood up on shaky legs, shooting Hilbert an apologetic glance and excused himself. Hilbert attempted to follow suit and join Cheren, but the latter told him to stay put, that he just wanted some time alone.

The Pokémon Centre was virtually empty save for a few nocturnal trainers and the nurse. The meeting had attracted attention, but as soon as people realised that they weren't going to be able to hear anything, they'd quickly dispersed.

Cheren paced out into the night, the pitch black both scaring him and comforting him at the same time. The canvas of the sky held just one star winking down at the ground, struggling against the claws of darkness. A ring of murky white marked where the moon once was but now encapsulated nothing.

The streetlamps cast a feeble amber glow on the misshapen cobbles, occasionally obscured by Cheren's hunched figure. A few weary-eyed trainers caught the light as they passed beneath the lamps, followed by tired- but happy- Pokémon.

One such trainer's Growlithe brushed against Cheren's leg as it passed, sending a soft sensation spinning around his body.

But Cheren's mind was elsewhere,

No matter how many people passed by, no matter how many plants or places came along that he would usually stop at to remark on its beauty or to spout an interesting fact, he couldn't take his mind off Bianca.

He strode along the guided path of Nacrene's alleys, not knowing where exactly he was going. Where was she? Was she there willingly? Who was she with?

His shoes clicked against the pavement along with the blurred rhythm of his thoughts.

Click.

Was she happy? Did she still think of him?

Clack.

Why did she go with someone she didn't know?

Click.

Could she have known them?

Clack.

Was she safe?

He stopped. What was he doing? Juniper had told him Bianca could be in danger and yet he was stood around worrying when he could be doing something. He could be doing anything.

But here he was, doing nothing.

Tears pricked at the corner of his eye. A few taunted him with the prospect of falling. He didn't want to admit he was weak. Not now, of all times.

Cheren spun around, trying to trace his path back through the labyrinth of grotty backstreets and pointless dead ends.

Thunder began to roll overhead, proclaiming its power to the sky and anyone listening. The crack of thunder followed with quick succession as it whipped down on some faraway city. Cheren quickened his pace, not wanting to get caught in the storm.

He met the main street, the roof of the Pokémon Centre staring out over the other buildings like an army sergeant over lame soldiers.

The street was deserted, save for a small huddle of people shouting and swearing in the shadows somewhere further along the road.

Cheren rounded the corner, more of the Pokémon Centre peeking out from behind the row of morose buildings.

Cheren hadn't got far down the street when he heard it.

The screams.

Human screams, laced with a poisonous terror. A chilling, almost inhuman terror.

He paused.

They were coming from the Pokemon Centre.

He momentarily forgot to breathe; the fear too great for his body to function. His mind froze over, the chill spreading down his spine like a virus, paralysing him.

Then he found himself running, sprinting down the street, his feet banging and twisting on the cobbles. The ground soared up and down, carrying Cheren on its back, pulling him towards the Pokemon Centre.

He tore towards the doors, forcing the mechanism apart. They opened stiffly and reluctantly, as if they wanted to keep Cheren out.

The scene was one of utter carnage.

Chairs were strewn across the floor like dolls, some misshapen, some broken altogether. Torn off the bolts that kept them in place, tables were on their side, their contents smashed on the floor. The desk was covered in its own debris, deformed fragments littering the surfaces.

An Xtransceiver, mangled beyond recognition, lay shattered on the ground, the screen covered with blood, still trying to show the time despite the havoc that lay around it. The strap had snapped in half, the plastic fractured at the edges.

In the far corner of the Pokémon Centre, a window pane lay on the ground in a thousand pieces, layering the tiled floor like mines. A thin trail of blood zig-zagged across the room, forming an indistinguishable path to somewhere Cheren couldn't trace.

But at the moment, that wasn't the biggest of his worries.

The Pokemon Centre was deserted.

There was no sign of Hilbert, no sign of the Professor, no Nurse Joy, not even a trainer remained.

Cheren scanned the area, taking in the carnage with tear-blurred eyes.

Because in the dead centre was a card.

A black card.

With a shield on it.

Team Plasma's shield.

Cheren didn't want to know where they were any more.


End file.
